poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle's, Mane 5, Agumon's and Pikachu's Death/Roar Of Dragons/Xerneas Revive Everyone
This is the scene, where Pikachu, Agumon and Mane 6 Were dying because of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing hits 10 of the tails then dies as well, making The Rest of Team Robot's Allies and Friends Cry and Mourn for their lost, then the ten legendaries roar in Anguish and Grieving but Xerneas arrived and Uses Geomancy To Revive Everyone restoring Pikachu, Agumon, Mane 6, The XJ-Sisters, Ventus, Terra, The Remaining Team Robot's allies, The Dazzlings, Major Nixel, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, The Other Villains, Verminious Snaptrap, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Joey, Marky, Dee, Dee, The Thieves, Mutated Animals, Team Rocket And The Carbink to Life and Everyone Rejoices then Xerneas Transforms into a tree in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Emerl: I'm glad The Nightmare is over, But the People, Pokémon, my friends, The XJ-Sisters, All of the Villains and The Mutated Animals are still dead! (They look seeing the corpses of Greninja, Two Ninjask, Delphox, Yanmega, Chesnaught, Honedge, Doublade, Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Eggman's Robots, Jackbots, Gazimon, Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redudant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Cubot, Orbot, Pete, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, Bowser, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Jack Spicer, Dr. Eggman, Ventus, Terra, Spongebob, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert, Sandy, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michealanglo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah, Tigerman, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, XJ-8, Team Rocket, Marilyn Flame, Ninja Riot, Major Nixel, The Dazzlings, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Argus Steel, Millis Steel, Aegislash, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Gaston Gourmand, Zackbots, Etemon, Bird-Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee and the Mutated Animals) Gmerl: Just Like Chernabog and his Minions was killed! (Flashback Plays with Chernabog And his Minions, who was killed) (Flashback ends) Emerl: Yveltal destroyed everything. Like it did to the forest, long time ago and just like it did to Chernabog and his minions! (When Suddenly Pikachu, Agumon and Mane 6 collapse to the ground, As Ash looks at Pikachu, Tai looks at Agumon, while Emerl and the rest of the team robot look at Mane 6) Riku: What?! AppleBloom: Applejack?! Sweetie Belle: Rarity?! Spike the Dragon: Twilight?! Zaptor Huh?! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash?! Percy: Fluttershy?! Slumbo: What just happened?! James the Red Engine: Pinkie Pie?! Xion: Oh no. Tai Kamiya: Agumon?! Takato Matsuki: What was that?! Guilmon: What's going on?! Omi: '''Oh no. '''Elsa: Pikachu, Something tells me what has happened. Matt Ishida: Oh no, are they're hurt badly?! Davis Motomiya: Are they're okay?! Veemon: '''Don't tell me this isn't right. '''Flain: Are You Okay?! Shuff: Tell me this isn't true. Sora: What happened?! Finn the Human: I don't know man! Riku: '''Now what?! (Ash picks up Pikachu, Tai picks up Agumon, then the remaining friends and the 27 Mixels Rushed in to look at Mane 6 to tell us what's wrong) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Pikachu, tell me what's wrong?! Tai Kamiya: Agumon! Whats happend to you?! Vulk: Are you all Okay? Magnifo: '''Something is not Magical! '''Agumon: I'm dont feel good....Tai...(cough) Kraw: Look at that, their Tails and foot! Koji Minamoto: What is it?! Lunk: Oh no, they have been wounded, but they are damaged, Look! (Suddenly, Pikachu's Tail, Mane 6's Tails and Agumon are damaged, as everyone gasps in horror) Terriermon: What the?! T.K. Takaishi: They're dying! Xion: Wait, Oh my gosh, What did Yveltal do?! Tommy Himi: How did this happened?! Why are they're dying slowly?! Flurr: I Remember that! Anna: Flurr has Remember Something! Kristoff: What is it?! Patamon: How did this happened?! Joe Kido: Of course! (Flashback Plays with Pikachu, Agumon and Mane 6 who avoids the attack, however, Pikachu's Tail was hit by Oblivion Wing, Mane 6's Tails was hit By Oblivion Wing and Agumon's Tail was hit by Oblivion Wing) (Flashback ends) Clemont: Back Before! Meta Knight: They must've been hit by Oblivion Wing attack Yveltal used, on their tails! They're dying! Mordecai: Oh no dude! Oh no dude! Oh no dude! Takuya Kanbara: This is not good. Jake the Dog: Yikes. Rigby: They got hit by Yveltal's killing attack thing! Flurr: Oh no! Hoogi: '''What's oh no?! '''Gobba: Yveltal Must have gotten them as Well! Davis Motomiya: '''Oh no, Yveltal Gotten them just in time! '''Veemon: This is bad! Zorch: So to the others! Teslo: Same as the Mane 6! Izzy Izumi: Now, they Tells me! Filburt: That Oblivion Wing got them, just like I was turned to Ice and Stone. Xion: Emerl, We have a Major Problem, Because They dying, Just Like Chernabog and His Minions. Emerl: My goodness combo, how did this? Xion: The Forest seems Dying as well, Including The Villains and Allies. Emerl: Oh my, This can't be right, I'm know it's right, But oh my! Thomas the Tank Engine: Please, don't leave Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies! Shining Armor: You are my sister! Don't die! My L.S.B.F.F..... Rigby: What do we do?! Xion: I think their is nothing we can do. Rika Nonaka: Oh, no. Kari Kamiya: Rika, What's oh no? Teslo: What can we do?! Xion: Unfortunately, They can't move, are dying. (We cut to the scene where Ash Ketchum holds Pikachu, since his tail was hit and slowly been dying) Henry Wong: Don't go! Terriermon: Pikachu! Please Don't leave! We're your friends! Pikachu: (Weakly) Pika pi... Thomas the Tank Engine: Twilight, No! Dudley Puppy: Rarity, Oh no! Percy: Pinkie Pie! Gordon: Fluttershy! The Chief: Rainbow Dash, No! Keswick: No, Applejack! Twilight Sparkle: '''(Weakly) I'll miss... you all. You too Thomas, Ash, Tai, and my brother, B.B.B.F.F.............. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Twilight, My Friend, please don't die. Shining Armor: Twilight no! Don't go! Pinkie Pie: Well..................the party's over..................its is start with another party................ Mimi Tachikawa: No, Pinkie Pie! Rarity: Well........ My Fashion days are over................goodbye Sweetie Belle...... Sweetie Belle: '''Don't die, Rarity! '''Applejack: My Apple Working days has come to an end.................goodbye sugarcube................ Apple Bloom: Please don't go, my big sister please don't go! Fluttershy: I'm Too Shy to died.................but at least I will be with others......... Edward: Fluttershy, please don't die you're my friend! Rainbow Dash: Goodbye forever..............Scooty Scootaloo: No, Rainbow Dash! Tai Kamiya: Agumon, don't go! Veemon: Master! Agumon: We had good memories............it's time to go.................now you fulfill your dreams for me...................bye.............Tai..........Veemon............ ........... (Pikachu, Agumon and the Mane 6 was finally ared dead) Emerl: '''Oh my combo! There's goes My Friends! '''Ash Ketchum: No, Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Agumon! Spike the Dragon: Twilight! Miles "Tails" Prower: No... You don't think... Knuckles the Echidna: Pikachu! Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! Mordecai: Oh no, They died as well! Rigby: This is not cool, all of all friend is death! (Diancie, Leonard and Dace Sadly Look seeing Pikachu dying along with Mane 6, Agumon1, Jorge, Dulcy, Eddie corpse) Ash Ketchum: C'mon Pikachu! Pikachu! Come back Pikachu! (Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Luigi, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Amy Rose, Thomas, Percy, James the Red Engine, Gordon, Henry, Luke, Hiro, Skarloey and Spike the Dragon Started to cry for their loss of their friends, As Olaf Come up seeing our heroes was died) Olaf: Pikachu? Aqua: No, This isn't happening. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu? Tai Kamiya: Agumon? Sonic: '''Ash, Tai, sorry, Pikachu and Agumon along with the 6 Ponies was trying to stop Yveltal, but they killed too. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Tai Kamiya: Agumon! Vulk: (In Owen's voice) WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Emerl: I don't believe this! Gomamon: ''' Tentomon, look. Pikachu, Agumon and the ponies are dead. '''Tentomon: '''But it’s the end of the movie, Gomamon. '''Gomamon: '''I know, Tento. '''Donald Duck: Oh, Pikachu, Agumon, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie! Sora: This is not happening.... It can't be happening.... It can't. Gmerl: Pikachu....Agumon...Mane 6... No! Shining Armor: (Starting crying looking his sister corpse) Twiliy! I'm sorry! (In Simba's voice) It's my fault! It's my fault! Shuff: This is so awful, Now that the other friends, also Pikachu got hit by that Oblivion Wing as well. Xion: It's not your fault, You know that. Keswick: So to Ventus and Terra! Lunk: How can this be, when they die?! Riku: No this can't be, no why, it cannot be. Gordon: Oh the Indignity. Renamon: The Indignity is oh the indignity. Gabumon: '''What a Despair of fail! '''Joe Kido: First, Yveltal kills our friends, our allies and the villains. And now this. Sora Takenouchi: (Crying and sobbing) They're gone! Biyomon: We're sorry. Takato Matsuki: I can't believe it. It's like they sacrifice themselves. There's nothing we can do. Takuya Kanbara: You're right, Takato. There is nothing we can do. Izzy Izumi: I'm so sorry. Tentomon: It's so sad. Percy: '''Yeah, There's no one we can do, They re died. '''Tails: (Starts crying) Oh Sonic, why did this have to happen? It's just not fair. Now we'll never see them again. They're we're... they're we're our friends. Will miss them. They can't be gone. (Tails starts bend down his knees and starts crying) Torts: '''I Guess Will never see them again! (Sighs Sadly) '''Davis Motomiya: '''We lost Hope, and now There's nothing we can do as well. '''Veemon: '''This is really sad.......................Master! '''Mordecai: We're so sorry. Rocko: Yeah, We're sorry Fluttershy, We didn't know why. Daring Do: I'm sorry I didn't protect you Rainbow Dash, and Thanks for being a great Adventurer...................(starts cry)...........I'm sorry. (T.K. Takaishi & Patamon starts to cry) Patamon: (Crying) They're die! T.K. Takaishi: (Crying and Sobbing) I don't want this to happened! Matt Ishida: Oh T.K., easy. (Matt hugs T.K.) T.K. Takaishi: (Continues crying) We'll never see them again! Matt Ishida: Shh. I'm here little brother. (starts cry) I'm here. Tommy Himi:(starts cry) There the best friends we ever had. Takuya Kanbara: '(Sadly and crying) Oh, Tommy. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Sorry, It's isn't Your Fault, Because I will be there, Shining Armor, Sorry about your sister. '''Shining Armor: '(Still Crying) Oh Kari, I'm Sorry! '''Princess Cadence: '''Twily was Your sister, I know. '''Rika Nonaka: We're so sorry, we let you guys down. Emerl: I Know, It wasn't your fault, Because we did survive, But the Ponies, Agumon and Pikachu are died. There is nothing we can do. Gatomon: (crying) Brother...... (Gatomon see Agumon corpse) Tai Kamiya: (crying) Agumon.........why, you left me??... Applebloom: (crying) Applejack......don't go......First Blossom, now my sister.... Sweetie Belle: (crying) Rarity.......... Scootaloo: (crying) Don't go...............Rainbow Dash.............my sis.... (Emerl, Gmerl, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Xion, Aqua, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Mario, Yoshi, Sonic, Knuckles, Sticks, Rigby, Mordecai, Kirby, Meta Knight, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chief, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Dojo Kanojo Cho, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon, Gator, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Flain, Gobba, Krader, Flurr, Teslo, Kraw, Magnifo, Glomp, Scorpi, Jenny, Rocko, Filburt, Heffer, The CMC Daring Do and Sunset Shimmer are criying look to see Pikachu, Agumon & Mane 6 was died) Mordecai: (Sniffs) Pikachu, Agumon, Ponies, Jorge, Dulcy and Eddie. Thanks for being our friends and save us all. Emerl: R.I.P. Our friends. Terriermon: (Sadly) Momentai. Zaptor: What does that mean? Emerl: That means rest in peace, or should I say pieces. (Dialga and Other 9 Legendary Pokémon looked in dismay at Ash and his Company Grieving over Pikachu, Mane 6 and Agumon) Dialga: No, Pikachu, Ponies, Agumon they're died. Palkia: I can't believe it! They're gone. Kyurem: They Grieved Everything. Groudon: Legendary, We're sorry, we did everything we could. Kyogre: The Tears of Heartbroken has gained us. Rayquaza: We failed. To protect all of you. Giratina: Yes, we lost everything. Arceus: Even with Legendary Pokémon. Zekrom: They Did what we done. Reshiram: We Grieve ourselves with the roar of dragons! (As Dialga and the other legendary Pokémon roaring in anguish, Then Suddenly, a green light came out of nowhere revealing to be Xerneas Using Geomancy, Everyone looked at Xerneas glowing green) Emerl: Was that? Xion: That's weird. Rigby: Where did that green light coming from? Finn the Human: Over there. Rocko: '''That's Fairy aura. '''Daring Do: No, it's Geomancy. Dialga: '''That Green Light, Xerneas. '''Dudley Puppy: The Green light, that was coming from! Mimi Tachikawa: The light is Xerneas. The Chief: What is that Green light?! Olaf: '''(Gasps in Surprised) '''Serena: Xerneas. Kraw: What is that? Magnifo: '''The Magic one, Xerneas! '''Elsa: Fairy Aura. Olaf: Do you think what I think it is? Anna: '''Geomancy. '''Shuff: It is Xerneas! But what is it doing? Vulk: It looks like it's glowing green. Palmon: '''That's very Healing. '''Tails: Xerneas. Kari Kamiya: '''Something is feeling like Healing powers?! '''Palkia: '''It's using Geomancy. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Did you feel it Veemon?! '''Veemon: '''It's Healing Powers! '''Gmerl: Look our Friends! Terriermon: Look! (Suddenly Pikachu, Mane 6, Agumon, The XJ-Sisters, 3 DigiDestined and Their Digimon, Major Nixel And The Dazzlings began to glow green, and restored them, Reviving Everyone) Pikachu: Pika pi. Aviva: '''Look, Their healing light came to life! '''Omi: '''Wow, Geomancy! '''Emerl: '''Wow, that's neat. '''Xion: I can't Believe this! Emerl: The Ponies, Agumon and Pikachu Came back to life! Xion: Twilight's Alive! Terriermon: '''Oh my heavens, Their Alive! '''Mordecai: I can't believe it! Twilight Sparkle: So did I! Emerl: '''Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash & Applejack, I knew it, you're alive as well! '''Shining Armor: '''Twiliy, Your Alive! '''Spike the Dragon: '''Twilight, Xerneas Used Geomancy, to revive everyone! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Twilight, You're Back, I knew Xerneas Revived you! Pinkie Pie: The Party's Back On! Rarity: My Fashion days are Back for more! Applejack: My Apple Working days are still alive! Fluttershy: What was that, Xerneas, How Sweet, You are my kind deer, Thanks Xerneas! Rainbow Dash: That Was So Amazing and Epic! Sonic: They're Back, They're Alright! Rigby: You're alright! Year of the Rigby! Kirby: (Jumping in joy) Poyo! Poyo! Rocko: Xerneas, That is the element of healing and it's reviving everyone! Aqua: Their Alive, Yes, It's all coming back! Gordon: Hurray for Xerneas! Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, It Revived Ponies! Palmon: I can't believe this! Kari Kamiya: What a relief! Gatomon: You could be greatful! Tentomon: I don't believe my eyes! Izzy Izumi: Pro-Digits! Xerneas is reviving everyone! Twilight Sparkle: Xerneas saved us! (As The Mane 6 Hug) Cutie Marks Crussaders: Sisters! Applejack: Applebloom! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo! (The Mane 6 hugs with the CMC) Chris Kratt: '''Look, 3 DigiDestined and Their Digimon are alive! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Yolei, Cody and Ken, You're Alive! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Davis, Your Okay! '''Cody Hida: '''Veemon is alright! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''So to Their Digimon! '''Hawkmon: '''Geomancy Means Healing powers that Revived us! '''Armadillomon: '''Wow, That's Incredible! '''Wormmon: '''So did we! '''Veemon: '''Pals, All of you are alive! (Veemon hugs Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon) '''Davis Motomiya: We're alright, I'm glad to see you guys again! Shuff: Look! The other heroes and villains are alive by Xerneas' Geomancy! Flurr: Look everyone, Pikachu's okay! Lunk: All right, Slumbo! Slumbo: Flurr, Lunk, That was a miracle! Zaptor: Guys! Volectro: Wow, Their all right! Teslo: Your Back! Kraw: Tentro and Balk, we did it! Seismo: Shuff! Krader! Good job! Shuff: Seismo, We completed it! Gobba: Chomly, Jawg, we won! Chomly: Yeah so did we! Jawg: '''Xerneas did revived everyone! '''Krader: They all alive! Flain: Everyon else is alive! Zorch: So did we! Krader: We're all back Together! Lunk: We are Back Together! Vulk: Forever Friends! Footi: '''Scorpi and Hoogi, We're both alright '''Scorpi: I'm happy you're alive as well! Hoogi: '''Yes, That's very Beautiful and amazing! '''Glomp: '''Glurt, that was cool! '''Torts: '''Yeah, You liked us so much! '''Glurt: '''I'm Good as magic! '''Mesmo: '''Wow, i guess i'm magical! '''Magnifo: '''Yeah it is, It's the magic of Geomancy! '''Wizwuz: '''Yeah it sure does! '''Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba & Kraw: We're Back Together! Zoe Orimoto: The Mixels are still alive! Takuya Kanbara: It's a miracle! T.K. Takaishi: '''Wow, The Mixels are Alive as well! '''Dojo Kanojo Cho: '''Pretty cool. (As the Mixels, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon Jumps into Joy) '''Veemon: Master! Tai Kamiya: Huh.................Agumon! You back! Agumon: I see you happy again Tai Kamiya: Me too, buddy. (Tai and Agumon hugs) Anna: Xerneas Saved the mixels! Elsa: So did Slumbo! Kristoff: I'm Glad the mixels are okay! Olaf: An act of Xerneas Magic will be revived! Kristoff: Mane 6, Agumon & Pikachu, I knew you came back to Life! Anna: Yes, I Know, Xerneas saved them by using Geomancy! Vulk: Look, Major Nixel's Back! Major Nixel: Ow, My Head, But where my nixels?! Adagio Dazzle: Girls, Major Nixel we must find the villains. Let's go! Sonata Dusk: Roger! Aria Blaze: Well, okay then. Major Nixel: Okay. We'll get you very soon Mixels! (The Dazzlings and Major Nixel manage to escape and find the rest of the villains) Takato Matsuki: Looks like Major Nixel is sent to find the nixels. Henry Wong: '''I guess Major Nixel is a lousy floater. '''Terriermon: '''What a shame for the Nixels. '''Joe Kido: Major Nixel, You mixed up. Guilmon: Look, Pikachu's Alive! Rika Nonaka: (Happily look to see Pikachu is alive) I don't believe it! Teslo: '''All Right, Pikachu! '''Pikachu: Pika pi! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (As Everyone Rejoices, 3 carbink were revived) Merrick: Princess! Diancie: Merrick... All of you! Sora Takenouchi: Wow, Carbink was Revived! Renamon: Carbinks it's good to see you! Biyomon: I'm so happy! Martin Kratt: '''Talk about amazing Healing! '''Jenny: XJ-Sisters, Your okay! XJ-1: '''Jenny You Survived From Yveltal! '''XJ-2: I Knew you stop us from Causing into trouble! XJ-3: '''Yes, The Healing powers of Xerneas have saved us! '''XJ-4: Yeah thanks to Xerneas, I'm Revived! XJ-5: So did we! XJ-6: Yeah! And it's all thanks to you! XJ-7: Wow, Xerneas did revived us. XJ-8: It used Geomancy. Leonard: You're all right, Marvelous! Mordecai: Xerneas did it! Rigby: Whoo! Year of the Rigby! Izzy Izumi: Wow, That's Beautiful! Percy: This is so amazing! Yoshi: '''Glowing Green is Xerneas' Geomancy! '''Mario: '''Wow, Xerneas using Reviving powers to save everyone. '''Dace: Xerneas... shared its life energy. Gabumon: '''Wow. '''Tails: Xerneas Saved us all! Flain: Look, Something is happening to Xerneas! (Xerneas Transforms into a tree) Mordecai: What did Xerneas become? Clemont: It's becoming a tree... Slumbo: What for? Zaptor: '''Xerneas is a tree. '''Tentomon: To protect the balance of nature. Ami: '''What does it do while protecting the balance of nature? '''Meta Knight: To slumber. Yumi: What? Luke: Does it do? Yolei Inoue: While protecting the Balance of nature? Dace: Xerneas has chosen to slumber here in this land to protect the balance of nature. Emerl: Wait, Xerneas was becoming a tree. Bonnie: But does that mean? Serena: Oh no! Tommy Himi: '''That's Terrible! '''Elsa: We'll never see Xerneas again. Shuff: Oh dang. Dudley Puppy: Shocker. Mordecai: No way! Rigby: Aw, what?! Vulk: Well that was so weird to say. Matt Ishida: Oh man. T.K. Takaishi: We'll never see Xerneas again. Zoe Orimoto: Cheer up everyone, We can see Xerneas again sometime. Vulk: That's okay. Shining Armor: (Starts Sobbing) Teslo: Why is he Crying? Princess Cadance: (Sighs) It's Alright. He always cries when Xerneas becomes a tree. Shining Armor: (Sobbing Very Loudly) Teslo: Don't Cry Shining Armor. Shuff: '''It's Okay to cry. '''Tails: There, there. Mimi Tachikawa: Don't you ever cry. Palmon: Yeah, will see Xerneas again. Krader: We Can See Xerneas Next Time. Someday. Hiro: Yeah. (Diancie can feeling the fairy aura as the tree speaks) Xerneas in a tree form: There is nothing to feel sad about. Diancie: Xerneas is speaking. Ash Ketchum: What's it saying?! Elsa: Spoken, of Course! Yumi: '''Someone has Spoken! '''Gomamon: Wow, Xerneas is speaking! Shuff: Yes, The tree of Xerneas speaks! Xerneas in a tree form: You see, this is not death. Diancie and Xerneas in a tree form: This is the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Serena: The promise... Clemont: of life. Twilight Sparkle: And the beginning of hope. Koki: '''Of Course! '''Vulk: Yes, The promise of life, and The Beginning of Hope! Fluttershy: Of True Love, The Promise of Life, and the beginning of hope. Volectro: I Know, the promise of life, and the beginning of hope. Shawn: We Heard that, Xerneas Has Spoken that they will have the promise of life, and the beginning of hope. Magnifo: '''That's very Magical! '''Kimiko: '''Neat. '''Tommy Himi: That's right. Patamon: This is the beginning of hope. (Xerneas' Geomancy Restored the trees, Suddenly Princess Celestia And Princess Luna appears at the Allearth Forest) Princess Celestia: Princess Twilight Sparkle, you have done well. Princess Luna: Everything is restored. Twilight Sparkle: Celestia and Luna, I'm so grateful to you all. Emerl: You see everything what happened right? Princess Celestia: Why yes we do, Twilight along with you're friends, Agumon and Pikachu are killed by Yveltal, you got us so worried and we manage to get here to revive you but Xerneas came and revive you. Emerl: Oh. Xion: Now I get it. Princess Celestia: You we're Able to save Diancie from the Villains and Thieves and you're friends from Yveltal. We're so happy you are back. Twilight Sparkle: But, What about those heroes and villains, Aren't they have died!? Princess Luna: No, Xerneas has used Geomancy, Reviving Everyone and transformed into a tree. Princess Cadance: And now it's time to revive everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, let's do this. (Twilight and the 3 princesses uses the magic of healing) Shuff: Xerneas has believed us, that their will be the beginning of hope. Toby: I knew they believed us. Skarloey: Something is so better for Xerneas. Hiro: '''Yeah, Xerneas is a greater Geomancy. '''Luke: '''Pretty beautiful. '''James the Red Engine: So did we. Emily: It's so magical to me. Duck: Spoken of Xerneas. Henry: '''A New beginning has come true at last. '''Ash Ketchum: I See, I get it, Thanks, Xerneas! Emerl: And thank you for reviving our friends too! Pikachu: Pika pika! Balk: Celestia Believe me! Teslo: So to Luna and Cadence. Flain: Everything is Restoring. Anna: I Knew you could do it. Lunk: (Chuckled) Yes, Xerneas brought us good luck. Takato Matsuki: (He and Guilmon hug each other) Well, whatever happens now. I absolutely know It will be the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Emerl: What do you say we go back to the Diamond Domain before the villains and thieves strikes back again? Gmerl: Let's go. Tails: Sonic, Let's go. Sonic: Right buddy. Hoogi: '''Let's go and Restored the domain! '''Torts: '''You got it! '''T.K. Takaishi: Let's go guys! Mordecai: Dude, shall we go back and save the domain? Rigby: Yes, we're going back to the domain! Patamon: I'm with ya buddy! Matt Ishida: I'm with ya, little brother! Gabumon: '''Don't forget about our Friends! '''Tai Kamiya: What do you say, Kari?! Kari Kamiya: Yes, Let's get back to the Domain! Dudley Puppy: Let's go back to the Domain! Princess Bubblegum: Don't forget the others. Finn the Human: Let's go Jake! Jake the Dog: Yes sir! Tentomon: '''You'll bet ya! '''Tommy Himi: '''I'm with ya! '''Filburt: '''I'm so grateful to you all. '''Sunset Shimmer: Thanks Xerneas, For saving our friends. Fluttershy: Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance, The Magic of Healing will revive everyone. Agumon: Xerneas, Thank you. Rainbow Dash: Don't forget we have to find our friends and allies. Sora Takenouchi: Oh right, we almost forgot. Biyomon: Let's go search for the others we'll catch up with you guys up. Emerl: Okay. Daring Do: '''Let's search until we can get back to the domain. '''Rainbow Dash: Alright let's find them. Mario: Well always remember and never forget what you did. Yolei Inoue: You with me Hawkmon? Hawkmon: Sure. Ken Ichijouji: I'm with ya. Wormmon: Don't forget about me. Joe Kido: So Gomamon, are you willing to go back to the Diamond Domain? Gomamon: Yeah, I'm ready to go back to the Diamond Domain, Let's go guys! Gmerl: That's what I'm talking about! Heffer: '''Let's go guys! '''Davis Motomiya: We'll be right back, as soon as we find our friends. Ash Ketchum: Okay, meet us at the Diamond Domain. (Xerneas' Geomancy Restored the trees, Greninja, two Ninjask, Delphox, Yanmega, Chesnaught, Honedge, Doublade, Ventus and Terra to life) Ventus: We're all Alive?! Terra: Yes it is, Aqua. Aqua: Guys, Your Alive, And you saved us from Yveltal, I knew you could do it. Terra: They did it what we got. Ventus: Xerneas has gain using healing powers of geomancy, thanks to Xerneas. (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Spongebob, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert and Sandy to life) Razmo: We're Fine! Rapido: Yay! Spongbob: Partick! We're Back! Patrick: Spongebob, We're alright! Daggett: We're Alive! Norbert: So did we! Sandy: That was refreshing! SpongeBob: Come on, Let's go tell everyone that Xerneas revived us! Patrick: Yeah, Let's just get going! (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight revive Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michelangelo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman to life) Skipper: I think we're fine! Blossom: What just hit me? Bubbles: '''Did we arent dead? '''Buttercup: Yes. Xerneas revived us. Michelangelo: I'm so happy! Donatello: Xerneas, have done it! Leonardo: You mean it revived us? Donatello: No, Twilight, Celestia, Luna & Cadance revived us. Raphael: We should thank them. Leonardo: Ya, we should. Alvin: Yeah, We should Thank Xerneas. Simon: Yeah, Me too! Theodore: Let's get back to the Domain and Save Them once it for all! Tigerman: You got that Right! Philmac: '''Yep! '''Mark Evo: '''Sure does! '''Kowalski: Okay penguins, Let's go find the rest of the team. Oggy: (Meows in Joy) Jack: (Meows in Joy) Olivia: (Meows in Joy) Gumball: 'Xerneas, has used Geomancy! '''Darwin: '''That Revived us! '''Anais: '''Wow, how did you know that! '''Gumball: '''I solve it on my own. '''Private: '''That's neat. '''Rico: '(Blabbering) '''Eddy: Say, Double-D, What was Xerneas told us? Double-D: '''You'll see, Xerneas used Geomancy reviving everyone and us too, they been killed by Yveltal and becomes a tree, and I learned it's Xerneas' voice, that they will have The Promise of Life & The Beginning of Hope. '''Ed: You got that right, Now let's go tell everyone that they revived us! Kiva: Oh yeah sure, but next time why don't you just save me instead of having my tail be killed Skipper. Eleanor: Wow, Kiva, Let's get going and find these heroes that they done it! Brittany: You can Hear That Coming, Let's go! Jeanette: And we should thank Emerl and His Friends! Zoe: Yeah, we hear ya. Now let's go and find the others. N.A.N.O.: '''Shall we look for our friends? '''Micaiah: '''Yep, Same here. '''Sam: '''Yeah, You heard that right. '''Max: '''Yep, Let's Find Emerl and the others! (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Eggman's Robots, Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Jackbots, Gazimon, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Pete, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, Zackbots, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Jack Spicer, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, The Deadly Six and Sheldon J. Plankton to life) '''Gazimon #1: We're alive. Red Psycho Ranger: Ow. My head. Blue Psycho Ranger: Did we die? Yellow Psycho Ranger: No. Xerneas revived us. Francisco: Did we get end up getting hit, or revived? The Butcher: '''Yes, but someone had used healing powers. '''Dr. Two-Brains: '''Did we die up as well? '''Verminious Snaptrap: Well Not Really, but I'm alive. Madame Catastrophe: Hey, did we end up by Oblivion Wing? Dr. Rabies: (Groans) Well, who did revived by a Legendary Pokémon Using Geomancy? The Mole: Well, didn't we get killed by Yveltal? Mecha Sonic: '''My Computes returned and Backed up. '''Leather Teddy: '''Well, if Yveltal Fired Oblivion wing at us and killed us too, Then Xerneas Used Geomancy Restoring them as well, Then We're All alive? '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '''Yeah. '''Bowser: '''Indeed. '''Diesel 10: '''Yes, we get it. '''Ollie: And What was Xerneas saying? Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: We promised, we have the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Larry: Now, I get it. Black Psycho Ranger: Oh really? Mecha Sonic: Yes. Dr. Eggman: I know that. Let's get out of here before my day gets any worse. Bowser: We agree with that. Bowser Jr.: Koopa Kids, Let's go. Larry Koopa: Right then. Orbot: Yeah, Let's go Cubot. Cubot: Yeah, Me too. Zavok: Deadly Six, we're leaving. The Nixels: Nix, Nix, let's find Major Nixel and the others. The Chameleon: '''Well, alright then. (The Villains walk away to get out) (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot to life, As Marilyn Kisses, Riot on his cheek) (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Gaston Gourmand, Zackbots, Etemon, Bird Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, The Cockroaches, The Mutated Animals, Millis steel, Argus Steel And Aegislash to life) '''Mal: Huh? Where am I? Etemon: Feels like I've been knocked out for 2 weeks. Joey: '''I Don't Know. '''Marky: '''I think we landed into the water. '''Donita Donata: Hey, Did we end up getting splashed?! Owl: Who? Dr. Blowhole: Ow, My head, Wait a minute, Did we crash? Zippy: Why? Zach Varmitech: Uh, what happened? Mal: Yveltal killed us and we crash into the water. Zach Varmitech: '''Oh my, we have to get out of here before we sink into the water! '''Gaston Gourmand: You got it, Let's hurry! Bat: '''Where? '''Bird-Brain: '''Not this again. '''Dee Dee: Let's just ignore it and get out. Bird-Brain: Okay then, everyone get out of the airship before we sink down. Dr. Blowhole: '''Okay, got it. '''Etemon: I'll get you next time DigiDestined and Team Robot. (The Villains fly away to escape) (Millis Steel and Argus Steel hops on Aegislash and flies off) (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Team Rocket to life) Meowth: Sure is pretty... James: Feels good to stretch! Jessie: it's a new lease on life. Team Rocket: We're feeling good again. We give it a ten! (As Dialga and the other 9 Legendary Pokemon look to see the whole forest is restored by Xerneas' Geomancy) Dialga: The Beginning of Hope has begun, and Team Robot's Allies was Revived. Kyurem: It's over, Xerneas did well and becomes a tree. Giratina: The Light of Hope, It's sparkles and was a miracle. Kyogre: It Restored the river, We will all live peace and harmony. Groudon: It Restored everything, The mists of the beginning. Rayquaza: It Did Revive Everyone, A True friendship of miracle. Arceus: Yes, Xerneas did it. We'll never forget you save us and the forest. Zekrom: The Battle has won, The Forest has restored. Palkia: So did we, Everyone did well, Xerneas, Farewell. Reshiram: We'll Remember you Xerneas, Someday we will meet again. (as the other Legendary Pokemon leaves, the sun rises the clouds removed)